


First intimacy

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clumsiness, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Solas Being Solas, Solas Smut, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: My OC's first time making love. English is not my first language, that's why I'd be grateful for all to find mistakes and tell me where they are. Who is my OC? Natalia is a Modern Polish Girl in Thedas, who came to Thedas with her best friend Sandra. Natalia, knowing what's hidden in Inquisition becomes non-descript worker of Skyhold's kitchens, while Sandra - completely unaware of the future - becomes the Herald. Natalia wants to destroy Fen'Harel's organisation before he leaves.





	First intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Lana del Rey - Burning Desire

It was very unusual for Solas to be so simply happy. Natalia knew his surprised face – when she read her first chapter on her own, without his help. She was familiar with his angry face that happens every time someone offends him or his friends. And even his fearful, pale face was clear in her memories. But happy? So content, peaceful expression was rare. Natalia didn’t want to inquire how was today different than any other afternoon they spent together as she was afraid of scaring off whatever good mood caught him today. That atmosphere around him, his humming, slight swaying on soles of his feet, made her feel better too.  
Right now he was writing notes. Quick movements of quill were fascinating to watch for the human. She liked watching his fingers grip thin feather. It was never clear why. It just was.  
\- Nata-lia. – She smiled at how awkwardly her name fitted in his mouth still. – Your mood got better.  
\- Yours’ contagious. – She kissed his cheek, and it became rosy in mere seconds. Solas’ eyes started to shine.  
\- It is… - He looked into her eyes, but soon, averted his to watch some dust in the warm firelight, flying through rotunda. – Yesterday you told me of your free day, and that you wanted to spend it with… ah… - He rubbed his inner wrist.  
\- That I wanted to spend it with only you. – He swallowed lump in his throat, but it wasn’t nervously done. It was… Excitement? Natalia smiled widely at his blushing face and fidgeting body.  
\- Yes, and I thought maybe you’d like to spend it more – he licked his teeth with closed mouth, hesitating or looking for proper word. – privately.  
Her thoughts stopped immediately. She felt her cheeks sting. That word, it brought unspoken promise of intimacy. She wanted it, touching him and him touching her, but she was also scared. Natalia feared after that, they’ll be no returns. She looked up into his eyes and he was… sad. Hurt?  
\- I’d love to! – She said loudly, eager. Solas’ eyes were full of light, but also hesitancy. He stopped moving almost. For a second he looked like a wax figure.  
\- Are you certain, love? If you dislike it so…  
\- No, I…! – She clasped palm on her mouth. Took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Elf was smiling wickedly at her. – I want to. I’m just… Not accustomed.  
\- Neither am I, love. – Mage whispered, while offering her a hand. – Let’s try. One step at a time.  
\- One step at a time, yes.

She was very excited to see his room. He never spoke of spending time there, so she never knew where it is! And she doubted anyone knew. After tenth doors she became confused.  
\- You better walk me back, przyjacielu.  
\- My pleasure. – He shook his head. – How could you live in the wilderness with your sense of direction?  
\- You mean with my lack of sense of direction? Easily! I just never looked at the map, and I made no destination points.  
\- I see.  
When they walked in she was surprised. His room was not spacious, it was very cozy. With all the furs and woolen blankets, candles, fireplace and bed. All was kept in brown and grey hues. So warm and calming.  
\- No wonder you have a problem with getting up. – She commented. He closed the door, she saw as his fingers rolled the key, how they draw wards quickly. Natalia got that heavy feeling in her stomach. Alone in the room, like real lovers, she thought. She bit her upper lip and walked to small bookshelf.  
\- If you want to know someone, look through his bookcase. – He whispered watching as she took book by book, read the title and put it back.  
\- Of course. Books, clothes and food.  
\- Oh? – She knew, by the tone of his voice she was going to regret her words. – So am I to think you messy, disorganized and boring?  
\- Why?  
\- Well, there’s always flour in your hair or dough in between your fingers. You eat baked potatoes with meat stripes everyday.  
\- Well, you only read my cover. This is evaluation point – worthy or not?  
\- Definitely worthy. – He came up to her, turned her around by her waist. His smile playful. She became very nervous. His hands were emitting warmth that her body drank up greedily. She shivered violently, the eternal cold was leaving her, step by step. Was he always so tall?  
\- I would think you tasteless and wild, but your paintings are proof of your discipline and vast knowledge.  
\- And my magic? I am a mage. One would think you’d judge me by this, first.  
\- I am no mage, Solas. I can only say that it looks pretty in dimmed light of the night.  
\- I can indulge you. – He proposed, stepping back, and showing the fireplace next to them.  
\- Please do.

They sat in front of the fireplace, where little flames licked over the wood. They kept on changing colors, she noted. Show off, she smiled at her love. He touched her wrist and pulled delicately, making her sit in between his legs, her back to his chest. She hesitated, watched his face and when he smiled assuring her of his pure intentions, she allowed him to envelope her in his limbs. Natalia felt even smaller, loved and secured. I’m in jaws of Fen’Harel, but all I feel is softness and warmth. He took her hands in his and clasped them together, as if for a prayer.  
\- Don’t be afraid.  
\- I won’t. You’re here. 

He breathed out loudly, maybe touched or relieved. Suddenly, she felt tingling and warmth and cold and she could smell ozone. Fragile light was being emitted from between their fingers. He opened her palms and cracks of lighting, like a whisper, and little, colorful lights were freed. They flew around their joined hands and around their bodies. She turned, right and left to watch them flying around the room. Soon, they found a spot just under the roof and stayed there, vibrating, shining. She, while looking up at these little wonders, put her head on his shoulder. Solas looked at her, as his magic was familiar and not unusual. But her face full of wonderment was a sight to behold. He kissed her cheek, and she giggled like never before. He fell in love again, so he kissed her once more. She giggled and he fell again and he kissed her like the first time. Natalia laughed then, took his hands and kissed them, fingertip by fingertip.  
\- You’re my miracle, Solas.  
\- I’m just an elf.  
\- You are the elf I fell in love with.

She seemed to be so sure of her words it made his eyes sting. But she kissed the corner of his lips, shyly, with closed eyes. Natalia was shivering. She knew what intention he had, and what hunger she had. But the embarrassment…  
\- Heart?  
\- I’m nervous.  
\- Don’t be. – He smiled and lowered his lips upon her cheek again, and neck. – Just tell me when you want me to stop.  
\- That’s the problem, Solas. – She blushed. – I don’t think there is a point I don’t want you to cross.  
\- My love. – He breathed in and kissed her deeply. Baker turned, put her hands on his cheeks. Their hearts were hammering, she felt suffocated with the kiss, his scent, the feeling of his body on her, with scratch of his woolen sweater on her fingers. His skin was hairless, more smooth than hers, and it was foreign not only because he was an elf, but because she never touched anyone before. She pulled someone wrist or pushed them to avoid hurt, but she never lingered. When they pulled back, she traced her fingers around his face. And he waited patiently, with closed eyes, massaging her always aching back, releasing healing magic at the same time. When she touched his ears, he trembled.  
\- Sorry. – She backed off quickly.  
\- Do it again, heart. – He pled. Natalia was surprised how trustful he was. She didn’t think he’d hear her pulling dagger out from the sheath. She kissed his forehead, tracing his ear again, but slowly, intimately. He breathed out, hugged her tighter and moaned. She looked at his relaxed face, but he stayed still. So she did it again. – My heart. – He kissed her neck and with opened palms he massaged her more sensually, putting his thumb under her vest and thin sweater. She pulled in her stomach in reflex, but he searched for it, and resumed his massage. – Take deep breaths, love. I’ll wait.  
It was better than her fingers. Previously, she had control over where they would go or how tight they would be around her skin, but now? Everything was unpredictable, shocking, sudden. His nails or fingertips and thumb pressing on her skin. It was pure pleasure. What would happen to her when they would… She shivered violently.  
\- Solas. I’m… - she swallowed, licked her lips. – It’s too warm in here.  
\- I agree. – He purred, almost like her dog used to. It was endearing.  
She let him free the buttons from their holes and to pull the vest from her shoulders. It landed behind her with a whisper of wool. He took her hands and put them on the hems of his top, letting her to have equal control of the situation. She bit the inside of her cheek, so she won’t scream of joy, when she saw his naked, muscled arms and tight, green leather top. She was so warm she felt like fainting. Now she felt more of him, but there was still something unsettling, but she couldn’t pin it. She pushed it at the back of her mind, concentrating on the man before her. She stood up on her knees, and his face was at the level of her chin. She cupped his ears and stroked them with her thumbs. He crossed his legs at ankles and hid his face in the crook of her neck. His lips where dry, scratching almost at her sensitive skin. He was vulnerable. If only she took out her dagger, she could stab him, without alerting him before it was too late. It was frightening. She pushed him off and kissed as best as she could. She was still an amateur, but he kissed her back, so she didn’t care. He became soft and hard at once. The atmosphere became thick with desire, and sexual tension was felt by her even if she was inexperienced in this field. She never had a lover before. He was her first, and she hoped, that he’ll stay her last. In this moment, she realized, she’d agree if he’d ask her to agree to his plan of annihilation. That was it ? Love? She moaned into his opening mouth when his fingers dig into her thighs, and she was frightened for sexual it was. He wanted to do it step by step, but she wanted him whole, all he could give, all he could take. She was terrified.  
\- Love? Are you scared?  
\- Yes. – She could not lie to him.  
\- We can stop…  
\- No, Solas. I want it.  
\- We can do it slowly. Stop today, try next time, give you time to think it through…  
\- Solas, I want it. You. – She looked into his eyes, lowering herself slightly. – I never want to leave your embrace, najdroższy. Miłości moja, never would I want to stop. Not with you.  
He watched her for a few seconds, still wanting to give her time to back off. He was so precious. Natalia kissed him again, pulled him by the collar of his vest and he hugged her tighter.  
\- I feel drunk. And high. – She laughed, and he joined her.  
\- So do I. – He kissed her cheeks, nose and corners of her lips. – Tell me when you’re too warm again.  
\- Now. – She said quickly. – Now. – He wanted to laugh at her eagerness, but that would scare her off. The elf bit on his lower lip and guided her hands to the clasps of his vest.  
\- Take it off, please. – Her eyes zeroed on her work, so she could not see how his face was strained. – Faster, heart. I want to feel you. – She gulped and tried to hurry up, but in vain. She took a deep breath to calm her down, but it didn’t work. Not with his breath on her cheek and hands on her bottom. He squeezed it, and she yelped, but didn’t stop her work. When the vest was finally opened, she hesitated to touch his naked torso. But there were so many freckles, she could not resist. She scratched at them. She kissed one of them, at his shoulder. Solas trembled, while trying to remove all the knots of her sweater. – My heart.  
\- Sorry.  
\- You’re testing my control. And I have to tell you, it’s thinning. – His words hot on her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy. Natalia moved her hands up to help him remove her sweater. All that remained was a breast band. He started kissing her collarbone and bit her skin right above said band.  
\- Sola–ah. – She moaned when he sucked hurt skin. She squeezed his shoulders, trying not to fall back from the intense emotions boiling just under her skin.  
\- I cannot resist, my love. You’re finally so close, so open. And we’re alone. – He looked up at her, checking if everything was alright. His breath got stuck in his throat when he saw her flushed face, bright eyes and slightly puffed lips. – You look like a goddess. – He whispered before he kissed her hard, preventing her from speaking. – You’re so beautiful. So soft and warm. Let us go further, please, my love.  
\- Let’s go further, najdroższy. – She whispered into his lips. He fell on his back, surprising her, but he silenced her with another kiss. Then he rolled them. Her weak from emotions body fell like a feather on the furs, palms on both sides of her head, legs spread open. Solas started caressing her stomach with his lips and fingertips, and her muscles trembled. Natalia bit on her index finger, stopping herself from moaning. He furrowed his brows and took her hand from her face and, to Natalia’s horror, took her finger in his mouth and licked all over. – Don’t stop you voice. Be free. No one will find us here. No one will hear us here. Let go of propriety. – He spoke with low voice, thick with arousal and hunger. – Let go of every rule of modesty. It’s only us, and no one else to judge you. – Having said that he lower himself to her stomach and licked the inside of her bellybutton. She yelped and rolled her hips, ashamed. – Yes. – He hissed the word, making her soak her smalls completely. She just realized how aroused she was, and how prominent was his erection in his leggings. She lay her head on the furs and let herself being loved. She felt him pulling down her linen trousers, and instead of staying his hands, she lifted her hips for him. He breathed out and in, loudly. 

She should feel vulnerable and ashamed, but his touch was too gentle, his words too loving to alert her. Solas, slowly, too slowly, spread her legs so he could sit in between. He watched her burning face closely, waiting for any signal of discomfort. But when he saw none, he resumed his worship with his lips all over her thighs, with his palms on her knees. She hid her face in her palms, moaning. She felt the scent of her own arousal, so he did as well, and that made her worried.  
\- I can’t wait to taste it.  
\- What? Are you crazy? – He lunged at her, like a flash, and kissed her hard, making her moan, and try to squeeze her legs together, feeling the shiver in her sex. – Solas.  
\- I want to ravish you, love. Say ‘yes’. ‘Yes, Solas’ and I’ll give you pleasure you had never felt.  
\- Solas–  
\- ‘Yes, Solas’. – She watched his patient face. She knew he wasn’t playing. He wanted her to think, to consider. Neither of them moved, hearts hammering, but not out of fear. They were both anticipating, looking eagerly forward to the pleasures she didn’t know yet.  
\- Yes, Solas. – With that being said, he got rid of her smalls and before she could protest, he started licking and nipping at her sex. She screamed and jerked hard. Natalia couldn’t stop her voice, and Solas took her hands into his own, so she couldn’t silence herself. She pulled her head up to look at him, and she screamed even louder, seeing his relaxed brows and closed eyes. He looked like in bliss. Strange feeling of something different than her own fingers, that arousing unknown of the moves and pressure, that was what made her scream. His tongue, hot and slick moved up and down, not giving her even a second to collect herself. – Solas, I’m close. – She warned, but he paid her no mind. Now she understood why they called it ‘eating’. Natalia came violently when his teeth nipped at her pearl. Her spine like a bow, he watched her clenching stomach muscles. He almost came, looking at her sated expression.  
\- Natalia. – He said hoarsely. She breathed hard, one hand on her heart, the other pulling him up. When she saw him, with glistering lips and chin, she licked it. Solas was surprised, but he saw how high on ecstasy and pleasure she was. He liked her boldness. When she licked him clean, she was ashamed of her doings, but could not make herself regret it. She lied down and watched his blown out irises. She unknotted her breast band, and sat up. Then she pulled at his leggings while he kissed her perked breasts. He walked out of his leggings and smalls and then he saw how deeply she trusted him. There was no fear, only excitement and longing and hunger. No alert, no tense muscles. Solas felt blessed. He sat on his soles and gave her time to touch him. His stomach, his thighs, his erection.  
\- Love, it’s not wise to… - He hissed loudly, but she ignored him. Natalia was fascinated with its skin and vein on the underside that she felt with her thumb. – I won’t… Twice.  
\- It’s alright. – She kissed his torso and refocused on his manhood. He steadied himself clenching her shoulders. He watched her face as she explored him, the amazement and awe was so clear he wanted to weep. He truly was first. – Guide me.  
\- There’s no–ah! – He curled his torso, making his hips roll. – Need. No need, my love. It’s you. It’s you, my love. – He breathed hard on her collarbone. She did something, that made him almost lose it. She watched how her hand caressed him and how he reacted to it. Thumb on the vein on the underside made him shiver and chant something in Elvish. When her thumb pressed on the crown, he jerked, and as she pumped, holding him tightly, he screamed.  
\- Be free, miłości. – She said. In response, he pushed her and before she could say anything, he pulled her up by elbows. Then he pushed on her legs while kissing her hungrily. They walked a few steps before she felt bed at the back of her knees. They crawled awkwardly and clumsily on top of the furs, only once separating their lips. She didn’t know what to do, she almost panicked below him, but then he guided her.  
\- Legs up. – He whispered, huskily. He helped her find a comfortable position around him, before he concentrated on her womanhood again. – Lie down, and relax. Let me prepare you. – She felt like her head just blown up from embarrassment. She felt dizzy and suffocated, but also intoxicated. Was she still feeling the afterglow of her climax? She touched her cheeks and eyelids, removed sweat from her brows. She was so sticky. How could he not be put off by her smell? An intrusion made her jump. – Hush, my love. Relax.  
His finger pushed in, making way for greater pleasures. He tried to use her juices to make his penetration less irritable. But she felt slightly uncomfortable, still. She did as he advices and concentrated on the feeling of his warm and sticky skin on hers. How her inner thighs tingled with the friction from his skin. How his tongue lapped at her skin under her left knee. She shivered. Furs were scratching her back, making her uncomfortable, but suddenly he grasped her breast and pinched it. She took a loud breath, and looked at his hand so close to her sex. It aroused her, vision of him naked, worshipping her and finding pleasure from pleasuring her. He was leaking, she noticed excited.  
\- Solas. – She pled, but didn’t actually know why. The second finger went in, and she hissed, but his magic quickly filled her strained muscles.  
\- Step at a time, love. There’s no need to rush it. Let’s do it at our own pace, yes? – He smiled at her lovingly, and she nodded. They had at least 12 hours before she needed to go take her post again. No rush. He will stay.  
\- I love you.  
\- And I love you.

He didn’t hesitate as she expected him to! He was so sure of these words. There was no sadness in his eyes or stopping of his fingers inside her.  
\- Are you alright? – He inquired, watching her brows. She relaxed then, nodded and smiled shyly.  
\- With you, always.  
\- Allow me. – He removed fingers from her and lifted her legs to his shoulders. She nodded again. Solas took her by the waist and pulled to him. And then he pushed in. She opened her lips with silently cry, but there was almost no pain. Only slight stinging feeling, but it didn’t discourage her. Warmth of his member was like healing magic. It was worth it. She felt how he strained her inner walls, his tender skin on hers. It was so slick and so tight! They moaned in unison when she clenched around him. He shivered hard, giving her goose bumps. He watched himself going inside of her, and she watched how good he looked there, between her legs. She wasn’t panicked and scared as she thought she would be. Maybe it wasn’t only love they both felt but also his healing magic, but her heart was steady, it didn’t look for deception. She felt genuine. And pain. Short lived, but it made her jump. They did it?  
\- Forgive me, my love. – He kissed her inner thigh.  
\- Deeper. – She begged. – Go deeper, love. I want you whole. – He bit his lips and thrust hard. She screamed out of surprise, pain and arousal. He stilled. Solas looked at her sweaty and red face and smiled widely. He looked so happy…  
\- I love you. Ar lath, ma vhenan. Let me be your one.  
\- You are. – She barely made herself heard. Natalia felt the beginning of pleasure. Excitement was bursting in her bust.  
\- Allow me to be your only.  
\- You are. – At this point he cried. His tears flown through his cheeks and splattered on her stomach.  
\- Allow me to make you mine.  
\- I am. – She started crying as well.  
\- Allow me to make you my one and only.  
\- I am. – She said, strained. Then he backed off and thrust inside again. – So good, love! – She yelled and he resumed his movements. He held her by her thighs and she clenched bed sheets in her hands. She felt how her small breast waved with his pushing and the friction of furs on her back. She never thought it would be so sexy. He lowered his head and sat on his soles so he could push harder, faster. And she couldn’t stop her screams and demands. How could he make her so shameless! Suddenly he buried himself so deep she saw stars, but thank god she didn’t close her eyes. He climaxed. She felt new substance inside of her, but more importantly she saw him. His face immediately relaxed, became lax even. His eyelids closed, mouth opened and his head fell back. His spine angled back, shadows painting all of his muscles. She once again felt as if some drug was applied to her blood. He almost fell on her, but at the last second he prompted himself on his arms. She kissed his forearm, waiting for him to calm down. She was at peace, even if she knew he came inside of her. She didn’t have any prevention teas, and she didn’t even thought about them. She clenched around him, eliciting a moan from him.  
\- You wicked woman. – He wheezed. Solas pulled out and fell next to her, hugging her. She kissed his jaw and neck, nipped at his skin.  
\- Kocham cię. – He opened his eyes, with furrowed brows. He needed not any translation. When he look at her face, he knew.  
\- Ar lath.

She soon felt like a small thing enveloped in warmth, and his slowing heart made her so sleepy. Scratchy furs felt so comfortable that it took only a moment for her to get all relaxed and sleepy. After last slow kiss, they fell asleep.


End file.
